


A prueba de caídas

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock reunion, M/M, No Mary, Post-Reichenbach, Pre Johnlock, Reunion Fic, leve mención a ideación suicida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John abre la caja con cautela y nota un cosquilleo en los dedos al ver su contenido. Es su arma.<br/>-Supongo que ahora vuelve a ser necesaria Dr. Watson.-dice Mycroft y John asiente, sin poder decir una palabra."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A prueba de caídas

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente una idea que se me ocurrió volviendo a casa en bus. Espero que les guste mi pequeña versión del retorno de Sherlock a la vida de John sin Mary...

Sherlock se levanta para ir al baño y John trata de poner sus pensamientos en orden, aunque no es fácil. No todos los días descubre uno que la persona a la que lleva dos años llorando en realidad estaba viva y coleando. 

-Dr. Watson-llama Mycroft y John vuelve a respirar con calma tratando de no darle un puñetazo a él también.

Obviamente, el maldito gobierno británico sabe lo que está pensando el doctor porque no hace más comentarios sino que simplemente le tiende una caja de madera que tiene aspecto de valer más que todas las posesiones de John. La abre con cautela y nota un cosquilleo en los dedos al ver su contenido. Es su arma.  
-Supongo que ahora vuelve a ser necesaria Dr. Watson.-dice Mycroft y John asiente, sin poder decir una palabra. 

-¿Por qué la tienes tú?-Ambos se giran sobresaltados y ven a Sherlock frente a la puerta. Está mucho más delgado de lo que John lo vio jamás, pálido y lleno de heridas y John no puede mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Escuchar detrás de las puertas es...-comienza a decir Mycroft pero su hermano le interrumpe.  
-John, contéstame.  
-Consideré que después de lo ocurrido no era lo mas adecuado que...  
-Mycroft, ahora no es el momento.-digo tratando de sonar seguro de mi mismo, aunque probablemente no este engañando a ninguno de los dos Holmes.-Después hablaremos. Sin él en medio.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Mycroft se marcha y Sherlock vuelve al tema. Pero John ha perdido la paciencia y no está para tonterías. No después de los dos años infernales que ha pasado, que han pasado ambos. 

-¿Sabes, Sherlock? Puedes convencer a quien quieras de que eres un maldito sociópata o como lo quieras llamar... pero no a mí. Así que piensa un poco, detective. ¿Por qué me requisarían Lestrade y tu hermano el arma? Dedúcelo.

John se arrepiente de esas palabras cuando Sherlock se da cuenta de lo que quiere decirle y le mira con tanto horror que a John le tiembla un poco todo. Pero lo cierto es que no se arrepiente tanto como para creer que Sherlock no lo merezca. Así que se marcha de la sala y se encierra en su habitación, dejando la caja maldita en la mesilla y tirándose en la cama. 

Malditos detectives consultores.

* * *

Es de noche cuando se despierta. Al principio piensa que habrá sido algún ruido, pero entonces vuelve a notar el movimiento del colchón.  
-¿Sherlock?  
Pero como siempre él jamás pide permiso. Simplemente se cuela en la cama de John Watson como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Al principio simplemente se tumba a su lado y John quiere extender el brazo y tocar al detective, comprobar que es real. Como siempre, parece que Sherlock lee su mente, porque John nota unos rizos en su hombro y una voz suave pregunta.  
-¿Esto... está bien?  
-Sí. Más que bien.

Y John no se aguanta más, porque han sido dos años sin Sherlock y ahora lo tiene al lado. Si no lo hace ahora no lo hará jamás y después de visitar una vez por semana una lápida, John no puede soportar más jamases ni más historias inconclusas.

Así que John extiende el brazo y rodea a Sherlock, empujándolo hacia su pecho. El detective se tensa un segundo antes de relajarse en sus brazos.  
-¿Está todo bien?  
-Si-dice rápidamente.-Necesito categorizarlo todo.  
-¿Categorizar?  
-Estar así es nuevo para mí.

John asiente porque no hay nada más que pueda hacer sin quedar como un imbécil, porque ser la primera persona que sostiene así a Sherlock Holmes es un honor mayor del que John jamás pudo soñar. La respiración acelerada en su cuello le hace cosquillas y John siente tantas cosas diferentes a la vez que no puede evitar pensar que invadir Afganistán no fue una idea tan absurda si le ha llevado a este momento.

-Podría acostumbrarme-dice Sherlock tan bajito que John piensa que lo está soñando.  
-Podríamos hacerlo algo permanente, si. Ahorraríamos electricidad.

Sherlock se ríe y John muere un poco más. "Oh Dios, déjame vivir, déjame vivir para poder vivir esto cada día a su lado"

-Lo siento-murmura el detective, pero John no le deja decir nada más.  
-Lo sé.-se muerde el labio antes de continuar.-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí.

Sherlock no pregunta si se refiere a "Aquí en mi cama" o "Aquí en mi vida", pero no le hace falta saberlo. Simplemente le abraza más fuerte y John piensa en que mañana será otro día de batalla, mañana vendrán Lestrade y la Sra. Hudson, vendrá el mundo entero. Mañana Sherlock volverá a ser un capullo y John volverá a enfadarse, Sherlock tocará el violín y a John se le irá muriendo toda esa rabia al son del concierto de violín de Mendelssohn, que es la favorita de Sherlock y de John. 

John y Sherlock. Sherlock y John. Sherlock tiene el pulso acelerado y John sabe que sus pupilas no están dilatadas solo por la oscuridad de la habitación. Sienten y siguen vivos. Definitivamente están hechos a prueba de balas, a prueba de bombas y ahora también, a prueba de caídas.


End file.
